


Le jeu de la bouteille

by caesaring



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesaring/pseuds/caesaring
Summary: Lors d'une soirée organisée par le lycée, Roronoa Zoro s'était fait entraîner par sa meilleure amie, Nami, dans un jeu sans foi ni loi qui consistait à embrasser la personne que l'on avait devant soi.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	Le jeu de la bouteille

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! En espérant que vous apprécierez cet OS qui m'a été commandé !

LES SOIRÉES qu'organisait le bureau des élèves du lycée n'avait jamais été la tasse de thé de Roronoa Zoro, élève en dernière année. Il n'avait pas de raisons particulières d'y aller même si ses amis l'avaient déjà forcé par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Cela dit, pour la dernière soirée de l'année, il se résolut et avait finalement accepté de s'y rendre. 

La fête se déroulait au bord d'une plage qui avait été réservée uniquement pour l'occasion, tout le monde se réjouissait d'avoir eu son diplôme de fin d'année, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique battait son plein et rien ni personne ne pourrait troubler cette ambiance festive.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Zoro. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était allongé dans un hamac que la brise estivale berçait doucement, une bouteille de tequila à la main, le lycéen profitait de la soirée à sa manière. 

« T'es lourd, pourquoi tu veux pas aller t'amuser avec les autres ? Râla Nami.  
\- Je suis très bien là, la fête me sert de bruit de fond, rétorqua Zoro.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être amie avec un vieux, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Eh personne t'a demandé de rester avec moi. »

La rousse se retourna, poings sur les hanches et déterminée à faire bouger ce gros matou de son stupide hamac. Elle balayait la plage du regard, cherchant un prétexte pour que Zoro aille socialiser avec les autres élèves. L'adolescent avait beau avoir redoublé, il ne connaissait pas grand monde de son établissement simplement parce qu'il refusait de parler aux autres, répétant qu'ils sont inintéressants ou alors qu'il a la flemme. 

(Note de l'auteure: ici, Zoro est uniquement ami avec Nami et Luffy, il n'est pas proche avec les autres malgré le fait que l'équipage soit une bande d'amis dans cet AU, il a eu la flemme de s'incruster dans leur groupe.) 

Ses iris orangés tombèrent sur Luffy et les autres qui jouaient au jeu de la bouteille tous ensemble, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour faire entrer définitivement Zoro dans leur cercle d'amis. Elle avait déjà essayé mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait présenté Zoro aux autres, il ne s'était pas montré très intéressé, ils étaient tellement bruyants qu'ils le saoulaient plus qu'autre chose. 

« Zoro ! Appela-t-elle en retournant le hamac pour que le jeune homme tombe à terre. J'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'amuser, viens avec moi !  
\- T'es cinglée ma parole ! Se plaint-il en recrachant le sable qui était entré dans sa bouche.  
\- Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Le lycéen se releva en se frottant la tête tout en se faisant tirer par sa meilleure amie qui était décidée à faire un sorte que le jeune homme ne boive pas tout seul dans son coin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  
Arrivés devant la joyeuse petite bande, Nami et Zoro s'assirent avec les autres sur le sable chaud et observèrent la partie en cours.

« La bouteille qu'a tourné Robin a pointé Usopp ! Annonça joyeusement Chopper.  
\- Oh non, la connaissant elle va encore me demander un truc de bizarre, fit Usopp en déglutissant. »

Et vu le regard que la brune lui lançait, il avait bel et bien raison. 

« Alors Robin qu'est-ce que tu décides ? Demande Luffy tout excité.  
\- Action ou vérité ? Lâcha-t-elle tout simplement.  
\- Vous faites un action ou vérité ? Intervint la rousse.  
\- Nami ! Ma chère et tendre Nami tu es là ! S'écria Sanji. »

La jeune fille ne porta pas attention au blond par contre, ce dernier semblait dérangé par la présence du garçon à côté d'elle. 

« Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Questionna sèchement le blond.  
\- Il veut quoi l'obsédé sexuel, rétorqua Zoro.  
\- Stop ! Ordonna la rousse. Sanji, Zoro est mon meilleur ami t'as pas à t'en faire, tu l'as déjà vu en plus il me semble.  
\- Ah ouais je vois qui c'est, il avait l'air moins monstrueux de loin, fit-il en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.  
\- Je suis juste là ! S'énerva Zoro. »

Les pleurnichements d'Usopp vint interrompre la discussion des trois lycéens. 

« Robin t'es complètement malade ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- C'est soi ça, soit vérité, répondit-elle.  
\- Je choisis vérité alors !  
\- Très bien, qui est ton meilleur ami ici ? Demanda Robin. »

Un grand silence prit place, tout le monde sauf Zoro fixait Usopp avec une grande insistance dans les yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés déglutit difficilement, il se sentait proche de chacun d'entre eux et entretenait une relation différente mais tout autant forte selon ses amis. 

« Allez Usopp, ria Luffy, n'aie pas peur tu peux leur dire que c'est moi ton meilleur ami !  
\- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi son meilleur ami ! Hein Usopp ? Insista Chopper.  
\- Je... Je vous aime tous autant les uns les autres ! Annonça le concerné.  
\- Quelle réponse de gros nul, déclara Franky.  
\- Je te permets pas ! »

Robin afficha un air non-satisfait, pour le prochain tour, elle demandera quelque chose de plus controversé. 

« Eh Nami ! Appela Luffy. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?  
\- Oui pourquoi pas ! Zoro peut aussi se joindre à nous ?  
\- Pas de problème ! Mettez vous dans le cercle ! »

Les deux s'exécutèrent, Zoro resta à côté de Nami ce qui fait que le prochain tour sera à lui. La rousse frotta ses mains de manière joueuse avant de faire tourner la bouteille qui était placée au centre du cercle. 

« Et ça tombe sur... Zoro ! Annonça Luffy.  
\- Oh non... Gémit le concerné.  
\- Génial ! Action ou vérité ? Fit Nami.  
\- Les vrais hommes choisissent action ! Décréta-t-il en cognant sa poitrine à l'aide de son poing.  
\- Très bien, embrasse Sanji ! »

Le deux concernés faillirent s'étouffer, Zoro en recrachant ce qu'il était entrain de boire et Sanji en manquant d'avaler sa cigarette. 

« T'es folle ?! S'indignèrent les deux jeunes hommes à la fois.  
\- Ça t'apprendra à faire le macho, ricana Nami.  
\- Nami ! Pourquoi moi ?! Pleura le blond.  
\- C'est pour punir Zoro. »

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de simultanément détourner la tête. 

« Non c'est mort, cracha celui aux cheveux verts. Hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil.  
\- J'aurais du demander un truc similaire à Usopp tiens, Robin réfléchissait à voix haute.  
\- Hey n'aie pas des idées bizarres toi, fit Usopp qui avait tout entendu. »

Nami commençait à s'impatienter, Zoro se montrait plus renfermé que prévu. 

« Bah c'est qu'un bisou, c'est quoi ton soucis ? Demanda Luffy à Zoro.  
\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !  
\- Je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps puis de toute manière j'aime les filles donc un bisou à un pote ça signifie rien pour moi, déclara Luffy avec son éternel sourire. »

Sanji souffla une dernière latte de sa cigarette, il laissa tomber le mégot sur le sable avant de l'écraser à l'aide de son pied, il jugeait fortement le comportement immature de Zoro. 

« On va pas s'éterniser c'est qu'un jeu, dit Sanji. »

Zoro se retourna furtivement, prêt à encore rétorquer quelque chose mais les lèvres du blond qui s'étaient scellées aux siennes lui en empêchèrent, les yeux grand écarquillés, il était beaucoup trop sous le choc pour le repousser. 

Sanji se recula enfin, un filet de bave liant encore leur bouche, il s'essuya rapidement la bouche en un revers de la manche puis ralluma une cigarette comme si de rien n'était. 

« T'as une manière d'embrasser absolument dégoutante, remarqua Franky.  
\- Je confirme, ajouta Robin.  
\- Bon ça va vous deux hein ! S'énerva Sanji, tout rouge. »

Usopp et Luffy continuèrent de se moquer des deux jeunes hommes avant que Chopper ne tape délicatement la jambe de Zoro qui lui, était resté immobile. 

« C'est à toi de jouer, dit Chopper. »

Un silence répondit à la place du lycéen aux cheveux verts, l'attention se porta alors désormais sur lui, n'importe qui pouvait voir à quel point il était mal à l'aise. Les interactions sociales n'étaient pas son fort alors au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, il n'allait plus sortir de sa chambre durant au moins dix ans. 

« Zoro... Ça va ? Demanda Nami vraiment inquiète. »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un simple hochement de tête de la part du lycéen avant que celui-ci se décide de quitter les lieux. Les mains dans les poches et la marche nonchalante, il feignait l'indifférence alors que ce bisou l'avait fortement ébranlé. 

De retour à là où il avait laissé son précieux nid douillet, Zoro se mit à cogner avec son pied l'un des deux arbres qui tenait son hamac. 

« Putain mais c'est quoi mon soucis ?! J'étais pas censé aimer ça ! S'énerva-t-il en cognant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à s'en créer des hématomes. »

Au bout de dix minutes, complètement essoufflé et le pied en comporte, le jeune homme finit par se laisser tomber sur le sable chaud en s'allongeant telle une étoile de mer. Il fixait poétiquement le ciel infini saupoudré d'étoiles tandis qu'un doux zéphyr caressait son visage toujours bourru. 

Il se questionnait énormément sur l'attitude du blond, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autant eu de faciliter à l'embrasser ? C'était peut-être comme l'avait dit Luffy, il devait être tellement confiant sur son hétérosexualité qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire ce bisou vu qu'il savait éperdument qu'il aimait les filles. 

Ou bien qu'il était tellement un obsédé du cul qu'il pourrait même embrasser un pot de fleur. 

« T'as fini de martyriser ce pauvre arbre espèce de gorille ? »

Zoro se retourna brusquement et contracta la mâchoire à la vue de ce blond écervelé. Désormais en position assise, il se contenta de ne pas répondre et détourna simplement le regard, que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond était venu s'assoir à ses côtés, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre en question. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâcha Zoro.  
\- Nami se fait un sang d'ancre, elle s'en veut énormément de sa blague de mauvais goût donc je me suis proposé à aller te parler.  
\- T'as des sentiments pour elle ?  
\- Qui sait. »

Zoro finit par ne plus bouder et tourna le visage vers Sanji qui admirait la fumée de nicotine qu'il recrachait de sa bouche. 

« Et pourquoi t'es venu ? Poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux verts.  
\- C'est parce que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, c'était pour te demander ce que t'en avais pensé. »

Zoro regardait nerveusement ses doigts, n'ayant pas encore digéré le fait qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser. 

« Dis à Nami de pas s'en faire et que rien n'est de sa faute, rétorqua-t-il simplement.  
\- Je t'ai posé une question, rappela le blond.  
\- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta question ? »

C'était terriblement gênant, l'ambiance en devenait anxiogène. Déterminé à rentrer chez lui, il se releva avant de ramasser son sac et d'entamer le pas. 

« Personnellement j'ai bien aimé, déclara Sanji. »

Zoro s'arrêta net, la bouche entrouverte. 

« Je t'ai toujours trouvé mignon, dommage que tu fasses sans-arrêt la tête comme ça, continua le fumeur. »

En remarquant que Sanji avait désormais toute l'attention du lycéen, il espérait une réaction plus mature de sa part. 

« T'es entrain de me dire... fit Zoro. »

Le blond attendait patiemment la fin de sa phrase. 

«... Que t'es amoureux de moi ! Finit Zoro en ayant des larmes de dégout qui dévalent ses joues.  
\- Même pas en rêve sale primate ! S'indigna à son tour Sanji. »

Rassuré, Zoro finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol comme il l'avait fait une dizaine de minutes auparavant, Sanji termina sa cigarette avant de se relever et de se rassoir pile à côté du lycéen.

« Bon c'est bon ? T'as fini de dramatiser pour un bisou ? Demanda le blond.  
\- Nan, c'est encore pire après avoir entendu que tu me trouvais mignon.  
\- Ça j'y peux rien j'ai toujours eu des goûts de merde en terme d'homme. »

Zoro se rassit en tailleur.

« Je te permets pas ! S'énerva-t-il. Hein attend, se calma-t-il. En terme d'homme ?  
\- Bah oui je suis bisexuel, Nami t'a jamais dit ?  
\- Non ? Du coup... Euh...  
\- Vas-y pose moi toutes tes questions, Luffy m'a déjà demandé les trucs les plus stupides et inimaginables. Soupira Sanji. »

Zoro n'avait en réalité jamais cherché à définir son orientation sexuelle, il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les filles ni même par les garçons à vrai dire, personne ne l'avait intéressé jusqu'ici dans sa vie. C'est juste qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose pour Sanji, voilà tout. 

« Tu préfères les filles ou les mecs ? Demanda Zoro.  
\- Les filles. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est un calvaire pour moi d'être attiré par des crétins comme vous.  
\- T'en fais parti aussi je te rappelle... Et t'as découvert ça comment ?  
\- De la même manière que toi, je faisais du théâtre quand j'étais au collège, j'avais le rôle du préféré du roi donc quand j'ai du embrasser le roi alias le plus beau garçon de ma classe, il m'en a pas fallu plus pour avoir le sourire aux lèvres pendant toute la semaine. »

Tout en racontant son expérience, Sanji replaça sa mèche derrière son oreille ce qui permit à Zoro d'entrevoir l'autre partie du visage du blond et il fut totalement admiratif de sa beauté, Sanji était réellement un beau jeune homme. 

« Et toi du coup ? Première fois que t'embrasses un mec vu ta réaction, ricana le blond.  
\- Hein, Zoro sortit de sa rêverie. Ouais, je préfère pas y réfléchir en vrai.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas tant la honte que ça.  
\- Je fais beaucoup de sport et j'ai une famille super conservatrice, je veux surtout pas que ça se sache sinon c'est mon arrêt de mort, avoua Zoro. »

Sanji se mit à observer le ciel à son tour.

« Ah ouais le sport, quel environnement de macho et d'écervelé, c'est sûr que je donne pas cher de ta peau si ça se sait, confirma Sanji.  
\- Ouais... Je les ai déjà entendu parler dans les vestiaires, d'homosexualité tout ça et ça me fout la gerbe. »

Zoro serra douloureusement les dents en se rappelant toutes les insultes homophobes par lesquels s'appelaient ses camarades ou même les discours que portaient sa famille à table, il se sentait si mal et menacé qu'il s'était énormément renfermé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas les filles de la même manière que les garçons de son âge. 

« Du coup t'es complètement gay c'est ça ? T'as pas l'air d'être attiré par les filles, en conclut Sanji.  
\- C'est vrai que je me suis déjà tenté à essayer d'avoir la parfaite petite vie avec une fille mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, j'arrive tellement pas à me projeter, elles sont gentilles et tout mais c'est juste...  
\- Que t'aimes les grosses bites c'est ça, termina le fumeur.  
\- N'importe quoi ! »

Sanji s'esclaffa de rire en voyant le teint cramoisie qu'abordait désormais Zoro.

« Même si j'aime un peu plus les filles j'avoue que sucer c'est pas si mal, réfléchit Sanji.  
\- Ferme-la je veux pas savoir ! »

Le blond continuait de taquiner son interlocuteur tant son innocence l'amusait puis il se décida à arrêter avant que Zoro ne se remette à violenter un autre arbre.

« Maintenant que t'as terminé le lycée tu comptes aller à la fac non ? Devina Sanji.  
\- Ouais, t'y es déjà toi non ?  
\- Exact, j'ai un pote dans le club de sport de ma fac et il m'a dit que y avait pas cette ambiance autant anxiogène vu que le club est mixte, ça pourrait être l'idéal pour toi.  
\- Vous êtes fort au moins ? Lâcha Zoro.  
\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, je suis allergique au sport. »

Il sourit suite à la remarque du blond, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à courir après une balle. Il était plus préoccupé à courir après les filles. 

« Nouvel établissement, nouveau club de sport, tu verras ça te fera du bien et ça te permettra de réfléchir, conseilla Sanji.  
\- J'aimerais bien être aussi serein que toi, t'es là en semaine A on te voit avec une fille et en semaine B avec un mec et t'as pas l'air d'être dérangé.  
\- Pourquoi je serais gêné ? Les gens ont compris que j'aimais les deux je vais pas leur faire un dessin, si ça leur plait pas ils ont qu'à parler sur moi j'ai des potes, un travail et je fais des études donc je m'en fou qu'on puisse ne pas m'aimer. »

Ayant grandi dans une famille traditionnelle et conservatrice, ce que pouvait penser les gens de lui avait toujours affecté Zoro, il n'arrivait pas à faire comme s'il s'en fichait, au contraire, ça le préoccuper tellement qu'il avait eu besoin de se créer cette carapace de mec je-m'en-foutiste. 

« Je veux qu'on m'aime, j'en ai marre d'avoir honte comme ça, déclara sérieusement Zoro en fixant devant lui. »

Sanji s'approcha petit à petit du visage du jeune homme avant de lui attraper la joue, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et au lieu de se braquer comme tout à l'heure, Zoro accepta naturellement le baiser comme s'il l'avait quémandé. Il profita de l'odeur de Sanji qui était un mixte entre du parfum et de la cigarette ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout. 

Le blond se détacha de lui avant de lui sourire tandis que Zoro le regardait, étonné. 

« Mais... Et Nami ? Fut la seule chose que le lycéen réussit à articuler.  
\- Je me foutais de ta gueule quand j'ai dit que je l'aimais, t'as cru que j'allais embrasser un mec devant les yeux d'une meuf que je veux gérer ?  
\- Du coup j'avais raison tout à l'heure, t'es bien amoureux de moi ! Répéta Zoro.  
\- T'as craqué là par contre, je te trouve mignon mais n'exagère pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce n'était pas gênant jusqu'à ce que Zoro se mit à éclater de rire tout seul. 

« C'est moi qui te rend fou comme ça ? Se moqua le blond.  
\- Non c'est juste que je repense à ma réaction de tout à l'heure, on aurait dit les filles un peu moches et maladroites dans les séries.  
\- Tu peux simplement dire que t'as eu une réaction de puceau tu sais...  
\- La ferme ! Ordonna Zoro. »

Après avoir fini de rire, Sanji se releva, prêt à rejoindre les autres qui devaient très certainement jouer à un autre jeu débile. Il dépoussiéra son pantalon noir puis se tourna vers Zoro pour le saluer, estimant que celui-ci devait certainement se sentir mieux. À peine avait-il entamé le pas que Zoro l'interrompit en lui criant d'attendre. 

Sanji se retourna, la clope au bec pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui fixait le sol. 

« Robin et Franky ont tord, t'embrasses très bien. »

Il avait pris tout le courage du monde pour sortir cette phrase. Heureux et satisfait de cet aveu, un doux sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du blond. 

« On remet ça quand tu veux, fit Sanji. »

Puis il finit par partir, conscient qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, Zoro avait besoin d'être seul.


End file.
